


Pushing The Limit

by Voidlings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (tm), Bodily Fluids, Dom/sub Undertones, Excessive Bodily Fluids, M/M, Object Insertion, Praise, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Size Queen Genji, Stuffing, Vaginal Fingering, orb stuffing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidlings/pseuds/Voidlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt title: Baja Blast<br/>-<br/>The couple soon figures out that Genji is rather fond of a good stretch. A little bit of researching on Genji’s part and he finds there is a word for it. Size queen. The word alone makes him blush and steam so he tries his best not to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna stuff that puss full of bronze orbs, my guy. 
> 
> This is bc of Scuzer tbh, and also Baja-Blasphemy bc of this beautiful artwork
> 
> http://baja-blasphemy.tumblr.com/post/145418831788/thanks-blizzard-for-uploading-hi-res-zenyatta-orb (nsfw obviously)

“Are you sure?” It’s about the hundredth time Zenyatta has asked and as always Genji replies,”Yes, I’m sure.” They had been planning this for weeks now, or rather Genji had been planning this for months. They had messed around plenty, sweet kisses that escalated to exploring touches. It took a while but they figured out what the other liked, where to kiss and where to touch. What different amounts of pressure on certain areas did to the other’s body. Squeezing Genji’s thighs just hard enough made him keen, vents opening and steam bellowing out. 

A gentle hand around his neck to pin him down always had his hips bucking upwards, begging his master for more. Zenyatta quickly learned that just a few fingers inside of his lovely pupil’s cunt was enough to drive him crazy, grey fingers covered in a fluorescent green lubricant.  
The couple soon figures out that Genji is rather fond of a good stretch. 

A little bit of researching on Genji’s part and he finds there is a word for it. Size queen. The word alone makes him blush and steam so he tries his best not to think about it. Which is what led them up to this point. Four fingers curled deep inside of his drooling cunt, stretching it wide and making Genji pant into the open air. Zenyatta rather enjoyed watching his student squirm, doing away with his visor and face mask to watch the beautiful blush bloom across his cheeks.

The metal fingers slowly pull away from the glowing slit, admiring the beauty that was his pupil. His cheeks flushed, chest heaving and thighs quivering. He was gorgeous. Genji’s hand reaches forwards, taking Zenyatta’s wrist and bringing it up to slip the slick covered digits into his mouth.

The taste of his own lubricant isn’t terrible, perhaps it’s even enjoyable. His tongue slides between the digits, mouth gently suckling the bright green fluid off of the fingers. The fingers are cold, only warmed due to being so deep inside of his own cunt. 

The hand pulls away from his mouth, Genji panting gently as it now reached for the bronze orbs that always hovered around the omnic. He’s squirming with excitement, thighs quivering as the omnic gently rolled the orb over his slit, coating it in a generous amount of lubricant. With a final passing look between the two, Genji gives a weak smile and nod. 

Delicate fingers slowly but surely push the bronze orb against the cyborg’s cunt, folds stretching wide to accommodate the metal. His vents expel clouds of steam, his breath hitching and eyes watering as the orb is pushed farther into his cunt. Genji almost wants to gag at the feeling, his walls aching with protest as Zenyatta continued to ease the orb further and further inside of him. 

Once far in deep enough the omnic stops only to touch foreheads with the cyborg,”You’re doing so well, Genji. Look how gorgeous you look spread open like this.” The words make Genji moan out right, the tears that bubbled up now spilling over. It was so good, so amazingly good. 

His head bobs frantically,”Another..Please, Master..I need another..” The omnic gently shushes his overwhelmed student, reaching for another orb and rolling it against his stretched entrance. It’s pushed in along side it’s twin, the cyborg’s head rolling back with a loud moan as he shuddered around the orbs inside of him. There’s a pool of glowing green fluid under his ass and drooling out from his slit, it was too much now. 

“That’s a good boy, Genji. You’re so beautiful. Simply gorgeous.” That’s all it takes for the cyborg to come undone. His chest arches into the air, legs spreading as far as they could as a moan rips out of his throat and into the open air. 

A flood of lubricant pours out of his hole, the walls clenching down around the two orbs that were fit so snugly inside of him. Steam flows out in waves, trying to keep up with the sudden heat that was building up inside of the cyborg. 

A sob bubbles up and out, tears flowing as the second orb comes sliding out of his aching cunt. Zenyatta shushes him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he pet at his thighs. “That’s a good boy. Deep breathes..There’s still another, push it out for me. I want to see you do it.” 

Genji bites at his lip hard enough to taste copper, head nodding along to his master’s words as he rolls his hips. Zenyatta’s fingers stretch the cunt to help it squeeze out the last orb, his thumb working against the small button above the entrance.

A keen tumbles out of Genji’s mouth as the last orb slides out, followed by another small wave of cloudier fluids. Genji is dazed, breathing hard and soaking in his own fluids.  
“You did so well, Genji. I’m very proud of you.” Before Zenyatta can get up to grab a towel to clean up Genji, he’s pulled down into the other’s arms. 

Their lips connect and Zenyatta hums appreciatively, hand gently petting the sore folds as the other gently wiped away tears. Genji closes his eyes, leaning into the hand on his face before cracking a smile. “Perhaps we could work up to three next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short, oh well. More to come obvi, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
